GeekLove by Way of Engine Grease
by BlueViking77
Summary: [GSR] Sara processes a car engine, get's grease all over, and that leads to something later. Oneshot. [Complete]


**Something I've had on my mind for ages, and cranked out in about three hours, or so. Oneshot!**

**Disclaimers: No one but CBS owns CSI and it's characters. So do not sue me please.  
**

* * *

**GeekLove by Way of Engine Grease**

"_Of all women I've encountered, wearing dirty grease smudged coveralls, why is she the only one who can manage to look totally sexy in them?"_ That was Gil Grissom's internal question, as he watched a coverall clad Sara Sidle, while she bend over the engine of a car, tore it apart as she processed it. What she was looking for, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that she knew cars, and their engines, like the back of her own hand. None of all of the male CSI's, or female for that matter, knew as much about cars as she did. So naturally the task of processing the more complicated parts of a car, like the engine, always fell on her of course.

As always her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, tendrils of loose hair covering her face. Tendrils she had to blow away, in order not to get her grease glowed fingers into it, and preventing her hair to get the same grease into it as well. She wasn't in any danger of getting stuff into her eyes, since she was wearing the regulative eye wear. But as he walked toward her, she straightened up, rolled her shoulder as to loosen them up, and taking off the eye wear with her glowed hands. He started to walk towards her.

"Find anything?" He asked her as he came to a halt beside her, mindful of staying away from the more greasy spots on the car.

Sighing she turned her head to look at him, "Nope I haven't recovered one single piece of evidence just yet. But I know that if I look hard enough, I'll find something eventually."

Well, not only was the pair of coveralls filled with dirt and grease, her face also bore the grunt of her processing too. Her nose that wasn't covered by anything had a large smear of blackened grease on the left side of it, her chin also, and she had flecks of rust in her hair. To Grissom it simply looked lovely, but she always was lovely no matter the circumstances. As opposed to Catherine Willows, Sara had no trouble whatsoever, getting dirty on the job when the situation spoke for it.

"I know you will. You are my best CSI after all." He tells her. Seeing her blush over that unexpected compliment, and the shy gap toothed Sara Sidle smile, he goes on, "Let me know when you find something?"

"Will do Grissom," She answers him.

He then turns on his heel and leaves.

-----

Sara Sidle was standing under the hot spray of the shower connected to the locker room. She had finished processing the car, and had found a bullet deep inside the heart of the engine. Before she had delivered the bullet to Bobby Dawson, she had shared her findings with Grissom as he had promised him. He had praised her for a good job done. So after handing over the bullet to Bobby, she had headed for a shower, to get rid of all the dirt, before she could finish up the paperwork connected to the car case.

Freshly showered, with her hair still damp, and wearing a fresh set of clothes, she emerged from the locker room. She immediately went to her work station to attack the paperwork. The very boring paperwork, but it had to be done. On an afterthought she made a detour to see Bobby, before the tedious paperwork, to see if he had gotten something out of the bullet. He proudly presented her with a match to the bullet found on the scene, so Sara could calmly go and add that when she eventually got to her work station, and began her end of the paperwork, that was slowly pointing to the guy; they already had in custody. As she typed away, she felt this prickle she always felt, whenever Grissom was near by. She turned her head toward the door, and yes there he was just entering the room, with his ever handsome blue eyes, wonderful beard and silvery curly hair. Yes she'd always thought that he was the most gorgeous sexy man on the face of the earth. Mesmerized by the man, for just a brief moment, she pulled herself together again, and returned her attention to the computer and her notes.

"I made a detour to see Bobby," She starts as he reaches her. "The bullet I found inside the cars engine, matched the bullet found on the scene."

"That's very good," He says and she nods. Some of her hair, now almost dry, falls down into her eyes, during the movements, and she stuff it behind her left ear. That brings his attention to her ear, and his eyes spots a small dark spot behind it, "Um, Sara?"

"Yes Grissom," She says.

"You still have a grease spot behind your left ear," He tells her as he sort of points at it. Her left hand comes up and begins to rub at the spot, where he has been pointing to. He can see that's helping at all, the rubbing only serves to smear it more out.

"It won't come of at all," She says looking at her hand which is still clean. "I need to use a mirror for this," She says sighing as she starts to get up from her chair, but is interrupted by Grissom, who asks her to stay put.

"_Where's he going?"_ She asks herself as he leaves the room again.

-----

"_Now this is a bad idea,"_ Grissom berates himself as he walks back to where Sara is, damp face cloth in one hand, and a bottle of grease remover, and a dry cloth in the other. His plan is to clean the spot off of her himself, and that means that he have to touch her, and coming close to that nice mint scent of her hair, when it's just been washed.

Sara looked curiously on the items in his hands, as he entered the room again and stood beside her, setting the damp cloth down on a spot of the table, not occupied by paper. As he began to unscrew the cap of the bottle, it apparently came clear to her, just what his intensions was, and eyes wide she looked on as he wetted the damp cloth with the grease remover. After replacing the cap back onto the bottle, he sat it down again.

"Ah, if you could just keep your hair away," He said as a way of getting her to keep the hair away, as he removed the grease spot. Sara obeyed and took a hold of her hair with her right hand, and he got to the task, trying not to notice the soft skin on her chin. He had been forced to use his left hand to hold her head still, by way of his hand on her chin. He tried no to notice the very nice smell, mint and other female products that drifted off of Sara's body.

He had loved her ever since he had seen her, and even if he tried to stay away from her, it became damn near impossible, whenever they were so close to each other. He literally had to fight not to bury his nose in her hair, and take in a deep whiff of her scent. At one point she lost her hold on her hair, and it tumbled down onto his hand, and it felt like nothing he had ever felt. He froze at the wonderful soft feeling of it.

"Oops," Sara exclaimed turning her head towards him. "Sorry about that."

When her eyes locked with his, the other thing she wanted to say died on her lips as she saw the look in his eyes. Looking into the eyes of the only man she had ever loved, in all of her life, she found an odd gleam not combined with him, she wasn't able to identify. Not at first, but then it hit her, so hard that the proverbial punch left her unable to breath for a few moments. It was the look of longing for her, and she must have had the same look on her face, due to the next out of his mouth.

"There's no way of avoiding _this _anymore?" He asked her short of breath, suddenly breaking out into cold sweat. It was now or never, or he'd never get it done.

"No I guess there isn't," She answered him breathless and heart pounding in her chest. Did he finally get what _this _was? She had her answer a few moments later.

"In that case," He began. "Can I take you out to breakfast after shift?"

"That would be nice," She said as her answer.

**The End

* * *

**

**I will always appriciate revievs.**


End file.
